Request
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: A bubbling desire suppressed for the sake of staying professional. But all control of that desire is shattered by his subject of desire's single request. TatTsu yaoi, Explicit Content.


Konnichiwa, my fellow yaoi lovers! -grin- It's official that I've now turned my Tsuzuki-chan into a man-whore! Horray for me! ... -cries- So yeah! Inspiration for this came from two things- the way Tat/Tsu interact with each other in, ohh, episodes 11 and 12- made me think, 'HMM... something might've happened between them...' So I sat on that idea until I got manga 5. O.o OMG. Those who've read the mangas know which picture I'm talking about? The one with the moon in the background...? Holy monkeys! XD So, both things inspired this yaoi. Now, ENJOY my brilliance, for I am a SUPERGENIUS! Kukukuku...

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and its characters, merchandise, etc., belong to Matsushita- sama, Viz, and whomever else I'm leaving out. In other words, I don't own them. -le tear-

**WARNING:** This story contains a large scene of where two very good-looking males have sex, and all the details are included. If offended by that or by who the couple is (Tatsumi/ Tsuzuki), then DON'T READ! You've been warned.

This story takes place when Tat/Tsu were still partners and working together.

**Rikuesuto** (Request)

Asato Tsuzuki stared sleepily out the window in front of him, setting his pen down on his desk. Under his nose were papers and files of paperwork he'd neglected to do all month. He'd let it pile up due to laziness, and now it was all due tomorrow- technically that day, so he decided to stay at his desk and not get up until it was done, no matter how long it took. Looking down at his watch on his right wrist, it told him it was two in the morning. He sighed as he continued to stare out into the dark, starry sky.

The shinigami was actually getting annoyed with himself. He wasn't even half finished with the paperwork he had to do and was once again staring off into the night (or early morning) sky. His mind wouldn't fully concentrate on what he was doing, and would drift off into deep thought. Some thoughts would be random: like that he was hungry and even the smallest piece of chocolate cake sounded really wonderful at that point. Other thoughts drifted to the person he was writing the report about, yet another person that died at his hands and was hopefully resting in peace. But one thought kept reoccurring, to the point it annoyed him the most. The more he tried to push it away and concentrate on his work, the more he kept thinking about it. The thought consisted of one person, and he really didn't like thinking about this person the way he was.

It didn't help that the person he kept having dirty thoughts about volunteered to stay with him and keep him company to make sure he didn't fall asleep at his desk.

Footsteps behind him indicated that this person had returned to the room to be by his side some more.

"I wondered when you'd come back, Tatsumi," said Tsuzuki without looking.

Seiichiro Tatsumi sat a white mug on Tsuzuki's desk, an identical mug in his other hand. "Here, I thought you'd like some coffee to help you stay awake." He took a seat in the desk chair already beside his partner.

Tsuzuki picked the mug up. "Thanks," he said before taking a gulp.

Tatsumi looked at what Tsuzuki had been working on when he walked in. "You're _still_ working on that? Are you always this _slow _on paperwork?"

"No..." said Tsuzuki as he set the mug down. "My mind just keeps wondering."

The blue-eyed brunette took a sip of his own coffee, crossing his legs. "Am I... _distracting_ you? I can leave, if you want."

Tsuzuki looked at him and smiled. "No, it's not you. You don't have to do that."

_It _is_ you... But leaving won't help me any..._

"I see." Tatsumi stared down at the papers littering the other shinigami's desk, able to read what they were by the dim desk lamp. "I can help you do that, you know."

Tsuzuki picked his pen up again to begin writing. "That wouldn't be fair. We split the paperwork, and you've already done yours. It's my fault I let it get like this, so it's _my_ burden."

Tatsumi ignored him, taking a pen from his pocket and bringing a folder to the corner of the desk he was sitting at. "You're too stubborn. We'll get out of here quicker if I help, and I won't hear otherwise."

Both shinigami worked in silence, the only sounds they could hear were the crickets outside or one of them drinking some coffee. Their pens scratched and scribbled onto the paper, wanting to get it done. Tatsumi grabbed the files and papers he could do, leaving the other with the rest. Every time Tsuzuki's mind began to wonder, he either wrote or read faster to block it or took a long drink of coffee to be able to daydream just a few seconds longer. He didn't need Tatsumi asking what was on his mind that kept distracting him.

The next time amethyst eyes fell to his watch, it was three-thirty in the morning. Tsuzuki drank the last drop of his second mug of coffee. He glanced over at the stack of paperwork still to be done- there were only two files and maybe four or five papers left. He let his cramping hand let go of his pen.

"Lets stop..." Tsuzuki said before yawning and stretching his arms into the air. "I can do the rest when we come back in later. We should get some sleep."

Tatsumi capped his pen and threw it onto his own desk beside Tsuzuki's. "All right. Let's get out of here."

Tsuzuki put the finished paperwork onto Chief Konoe's desk as Tatsumi put his chair back and put his jacket on. He went back to his desk to tidy it up before leaving it for the night. It seemed like all the thoughts he'd pushed away exacted their revenge by flooding his mind as soon as he stopped working. The entire time he got ready to go, he was daydreaming about the one waiting on him.

_Maybe... if I ask him? No... he'd turn me down without a second thought._

He resisted the urge to stare at the person which was the topic of his sinful thoughts as he got his jacket and trench coat. He followed Tatsumi to leave the room.

_I shouldn't think about him the way I am. It could get me in trouble..._

His walking slowed to trail behind. Amethyst looked up from the ground to look Tatsumi's back over.

_He's my partner. It goes nowhere past professional. It's just the way he is..._

_... But what if he said yes?_

"Tsuzuki?"

"Huh?" said person answered in a panic, coming back to earth. Tatsumi had stopped and was standing a few feet away from the door that led into the Summons Department. His expression was either stern or bored- Tsuzuki couldn't really tell.

"You've been acting strange all night, Tsuzuki. Is there something on your mind?"

Tsuzuki's insides cringed as he stared into the deep cerulean past the glasses. The question he was burning to ask almost flew out of his mouth, almost revealing his true desire. _I can't tell him. He'll turn me down, he'll never talk to me again, he'll be sarcastic with me, he'll hate me-_

A reassuring smile went on his lips as he went past Tatsumi. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"... All right."

His lie seemed to burn his mouth as he waited for Tatsumi to lock the door.

"You shouldn't let our paperwork pile up like that so this won't happen again," said Tatsumi as they went down the hallway that led to the large staircase of the ministry building.

Tsuzuki's hands wee in his pockets, his sight on the ground. "Yeah, okay. Thanks for helping me." He received silence.

_Why do I want him like this? It doesn't make sense..._

_Just six little words, and it'll be off my chest... Heh. I can hear his sarcastic comments now if I asked..._

_This is my only chance. I have to do it _now

They turned the corner. Only a few feet more, and they'd be in the light of grand staircase room.

Tsuzuki stopped, letting his partner go ahead a little before realizing that he'd fallen behind. "Tat... Tatsumi?"

Said person turned around to face the other brunette. "Yes?"

Amethyst glanced up to see Tatsumi's expectant stare and quickly looked back down at the ground. _I shouldn't have said anything. It sounds so silly now..._

"Will... Will you..." he strained to say. His throat unconsciously clenched, as if his body didn't want him to ask a simple question.

_My only chance..._

His mind began to think of ways Tatsumi would answer him once he got it out. "You're joking..." "Are you that desperate? Go find a prostitute, if you can afford it." "Sorry, I'm not into guys."

His sight was concentrated on Tatsumi's shoe, unable to look up. "Will... you have sex with me?" he asked quietly.

"How much will you pay me?" "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. I won't go anywhere past being professional." "No... I may be your partner, but I can't do that."

He looked up meekly at Tatsumi, waiting for a response.

Each response he thought of resulted in Tatsumi walking away, leaving him behind.

But Tatsumi's _actual_ response surprised him. It wasn't sarcastic, cold, rejecting, or anything he would've expected from this man. No, what Tatsumi did was just stare at him silently, his expression and eyes softening. His usually rigid body even seemed to relax. Tsuzuki almost sighed in relief, taking this as a good sign, but was still nervous about what Tatsumi would say.

Tatsumi approached him, reaching out and taking Tsuzuki's hand into his. "Come with me," he said softly, going back the way they came.

Tsuzuki almost laughed from relief. "You almost sound _happy_, Tatsumi..."

"Maybe I am..." They turned the corner, and Tatsumi turned left to back the other shinigami into the wall.

Tsuzuki went as far as he could against the wall, Tatsumi coming closer. "Um... Right here?" he managed to say? He hoped Tatsumi couldn't hear his pounding heart as they stared at each other, Tatsumi's usual impassive expression returning.

"If you would like to take it someplace else... we can," said Tatsumi. If he was as nervous as Tsuzuki, he sure didn't show it.

"N-No, that's okay," Tsuzuki replied. He never thought Tatsumi would go with it so quickly, making him more nervous than he would regularly be.

_Maybe he's been wanting to do this, too...?_

Tatsumi's face hovered mere inches away from Tsuzuki's. His hands were flat against the wall at Tsuzuki's hips, pinning him there. Tsuzuki had dropped his jacket and trench coat that he had been carrying, now a few inches away from their feet. "Are you sure about this?" Tatsumi asked quietly.

Tsuzuki's body tensed up as Tatsumi's arms snaked around his waist to bring them closer, pulling him a little off the wall. His arms felt strange just hanging there, so he put them around Tatsumi's neck. Something snapped down the dark corridor, making his head whip to the left to see what it was. "Yeah..." All he could see was darkness.

"Nothing's there, I assure you," Tatsumi said. "We have this place all to ourselves." He looked down at the shinigami in his arms as their eyes met again. He waited a few seconds longer before leaning his head down. He stopped a few centimeters shy of Tsuzuki's lips to get a reaction. Tsuzuki's lips unconsciously parted, as if anticipating. Tatsumi closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, Tsuzuki's lower lip nearly going into his mouth. Before it could deepen or even last, Tatsumi backed off to end it.

Tsuzuki opened his eyes to stare questioningly, as if saying 'Further...?' He guessed Tatsumi was waiting for some sort of reaction, so he gave a shy smile.

Tatsumi's eyes closed as his right hand came from Tsuzuki's back to take his glasses off, folding them and stuffing them safely inside the hidden pocket in his jacket. His blue eyes opened to give a reassuring smile before dipping back down for another kiss. Unlike the last one, Tsuzuki seemed to have summoned the courage to force his tongue into Tatsumi's mouth to deepen the kiss. Tatsumi pushed Tsuzuki closer to the wall and took advantage of his surprise by darting his tongue into Tsuzuki's mouth to the aggressor.

"Mmmph..." Tsuzuki moaned quietly, his hands uncurling on Tatsumi's shoulders to hold him. His head tilted at an angle to allow more access.

Tatsumi backed off again to end the kiss. Without even glancing at Tsuzuki, his lips latched onto under Tsuzuki's jaw. He could feel Tsuzuki's rapid pulse on his lips, telling him the brunette's heart was racing. Tatsumi straightened up to look down into amethyst. "How come you're so nervous?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"I... didn't think... you'd want to..." Tsuzuki said shyly, taking to staring at Tatsumi's loosened tie.

The taller shinigami nuzzled the place on Tsuzuki's neck where he'd kissed. "Then why did you ask?"

Tsuzuki felt Tatsumi's arms release him to pull off his tie and untuck his shirt. He tilted his head as Tatsumi began to kiss and lick at the base of his neck on his right shoulder, which had been previously inaccessible before his shirt became unbuttoned. "I dunno... I'd been thinking about you, and then I just blurted out your name... I didn't think it'd be right to call your name for nothing, so... I asked..."

Tatsumi's hands ran down Tsuzuki's formed torso, staring down at the newly revealed skin. "Well, you needn't worry. Your request won't be denied." He hugged Tsuzuki close again before engaging in another passionate kiss.

_This can't be happening... This isn't like him at _all

Tsuzuki's hands did what had been done to him by getting rid of Tatsumi's tie and undoing his shirt.

_I have to know... Before we go further..._

As Tatsumi placed butterfly kisses down his neck, Tsuzuki asked, "Tatsumi...? Have... you been wanting this, too?"

Tatsumi had moved the fabric of the shirt to kiss at Tsuzuki's shoulder. His lips formed into a smile as his eyes closed. They stayed like that for what felt like whole minutes, Tatsumi's lips in the older shinigami's shoulder, Tsuzuki's hands on Tatsumi's shirt as he waited.

"I pushed away any inappropriate thought I ever had of you," Tatsumi said softly. "They've only been coming to me recently... But I pushed them away because I wanted to stay professional and keep our friendship where it was. Also, I wasn't sure if you thought the same things..." He let the sentence linger.

Tsuzuki watched his hands go down Tatsumi's chest and abdomen, liking how smooth his skin was. "That's okay, then... I was just wondering if you were doing this just because I asked..."

"No." Tatsumi took Tsuzuki's right earlobe into his mouth and let it slide out before licking at the shell of his ear.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath, finally relaxing in Tatsumi's arms. He was tempted to shrug off his shirt and slide Tatsumi's shirt and jacket off his shoulders, but also thought that the other shinigami might not want that, and the clothes littering the ground might get in the way...

_He wants this, too..._

His hands came to Tatsumi's shoulders and slid his jacket off as they engaged in another kiss. Tatsumi had pulled himself as close as he could to Tsuzuki's body, both quietly moaning as they tasted each other. The other cooperated by letting go of Tsuzuki to let his jacket fall to the floor. Instead of hugging Tsuzuki again, Tatsumi's hands stopped to unbuckle Tsuzuki's belt and unzip his pants. Tatsumi ended the kiss and once again attacked Tsuzuki's shoulder.

Once Tsuzuki's dark violet briefs could be seen from his open zipper, Tatsumi took only seconds to undo his own belt and pants. His arms went back around the other brunette's slender waist to bring them close, this time pushing his hips against Tsuzuki's. He heard a faint gasp in his left ear, the grip on his torso slightly tightening from the intimate contact.

Tsuzuki moved his arms so he could grab Tatsumi's shoulders again, aware of how sensitive his body was becoming. Tatsumi had unlatched his lips to look down into bright violet as he moved his hardened flesh over Tsuzuki's, as if aiming to tease more than anything. As his breathing became more shallow and more noticeably shaky, Tsuzuki wanted to moan and let his head fall to Tatsumi's shoulder. But instead, he wanted to show that he was stronger than that and only a little teasing couldn't make him cave in. The only light source they had were the lit torches further ways down on either side of them and from the staircase down the small walkway to their left, and the reflection of these off the floor helped them see better. It was dim where they were, but Tsuzuki concentrated on staring at Tatsumi's eyes (admiring how amazingly blue they were) with a straight face and staying silent.

Tatsumi breathed unsteadily through his nose as he continued, looking down at the other shinigami. "This isn't fazing you, hm?" he managed to say quietly.

Tsuzuki could barely shake his head.

The beginnings of a smirk went on Tatsumi's face. "Well... I'll have to try something else, then..."

A loud gasp escaped from Tsuzuki, making him slap his right hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any more noise. His whole face instantly felt hot from his deep blushing. Tatsumi's hand had come off his back to shove it down his pants and cup his testicles to rub at them. He stared wide-eyed at Tatsumi until a thumb went over his throbbing length, at which he strained to keep his eyes open. He didn't dare take his hand off his mouth, not wanting to make another sound. His mind was telling him that if even a whimper came from his lips, it's ruin the moment and it'd all be over... His body fell back to lean on the wall for support, fingernails digging into Tatsumi's shoulder as his manhood was rubbed at again. The hold on his mouth tightened, biting his lips to silence a moan.

Tatsumi's left hand came off Tsuzuki's hip to take his hand from his lips. "It's all right," he said soothingly, putting the hand around his neck where it had been before.

"Nnn!" Tsuzuki moaned as Tatsumi's caresses became harder, his head falling back to the wall. He gasped for air to fill his lungs and he unconsciously moved with Tatsumi's hand. His right foot moved to spread his legs more so the hand in his pants had more room to work. A whimper escaped from him as Tatsumi's index finger ran a trail up his cock. His head fell down and eyes opened to watch what was happening.

Tatsumi's lips once again went to Tsuzuki's exposed shoulder, sucking as hard as he could. His left hand was practically glued to the other's hip to keep it from doing anything else. His eyes were tightly closed as he continued torturing Tsuzuki, the occasional moan or whimper making him just as hard as the brunette he was pleasuring.

Tsuzuki flinched as Tatsumi rubbed at a particularly sensitive spot between his testicles. "Uhn...!" he moaned, his hips bucking.

Tatsumi stopped giving Tsuzuki a hickie to watch his hands come up to Tsuzuki's hips. He easily slid his already falling black pants off his hips, letting them fall to his feet. Tsuzuki loosened his grip on Tatsumi's shoulders, making his arms hangs more loosely around his neck as his underwear followed his pants. Tatsumi's hands didn't stay on Tsuzuki's bare thighs, coming around to run them up Tsuzuki's backside. They went slowly up, staring at each other as the hands went over Tsuzuki's ass. Once they stopped on his lower back, Tatsumi dipped down for another passion-filled kiss.

"Mmnn!" Tsuzuki moaned into the kiss as he felt both hands go to work on his now exposed manhood. The fingers of his left hand ran through Tatsumi's silky brown hair as his back began to arch. His head tilted up to end the kiss so he could breathe freely. He then felt the fingers of one Tatsumi's hands close around the base of his cock and pulled as lips began sucking at the same spot on his shoulder. "Ahh!" ripped from his throat as the pleasure shot through his body. His hips bucked to move with Tatsumi's hand again, breathing in short gasps. Tatsumi continued to slowly pump him.

Tsuzuki bit his lip as he clung to Tatsumi. With how hard he was, how much his back was arching, the way he was moving and breathing, he could feel his climax coming...

"Ahh... Tatsumi-!" he moaned.

Tatsumi let go of Tsuzuki's manhood before he could come. He put his arms around the panting shinigami to calm him down and let him catch his breath. "It's all right..." he said again into Tsuzuki's ear. His own hardened flesh accidentally nudged against Tsuzuki, barely able to tolerate it any longer. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

Tsuzuki let go of Tatsumi and looked at him, staring at him with the same concentrated yet lustful look in his eyes like when they had been when Tatsumi first started 'torturing' him. "... Yes."

"... Turn around."

Taking a slow deep breath, Tsuzuki obliged and turned to be facing the wall. He placed his forehead and hands on the wall and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to come. He felt wonderfully hot hands go on his thighs and moved upward, going over his navel and abdomen before going off to the side to grip his hips.

"Tsuzuki...?"

Said person smiled, knowing what he was about to say. "Go ahead."

Tsuzuki bit his lip as hard as he could a second later, Tatsumi forcing himself up his ass. A grunt of pain escaped from him, and apologetic kisses and licks went up his neck and on his ear. All the pain did was further harsh his boner, making him want to desperately feel the pleasure of an orgasm.

As if reading his mind, Tatsumi's hand came down and pumped Tsuzuki's dick again, earning a gasp. Tsuzuki's body arched against him, liking the way it fit against his own. Now sure that the pain had dulled and Tsuzuki had adjusted, he pulled himself out almost all the way out only to thrust back in. His breath went out all at once from how much pleasure just that one thrust gave. Tsuzuki had a sharp intake of breath; he brought both hands to Tsuzuki's hips to keep him still as he continued.

Tsuzuki's eyes closed as tight as they could, his left hand curling into a fist. Tatsumi was thrusting inside him at a medium pace, each time sending both pleasure and pain to his loins and up his spine. He could tell from how large Tatsumi's dick was that at this pace, it wouldn't take him long to ejaculate.

It was Tatsumi's turn to breathe in short gasps and emit short moans as he went. His tongue came out and licked at the shell of Tsuzuki's ear. "Tsuzuki..." he managed to whisper huskily. His left arm went around Tsuzuki's waist, his right hand encasing his still throbbing organ. He pumped it as fast as he could, his thrusting getting unsteady.

"Ahh-!" Tsuzuki screamed, unable to move. He felt like his knees would buckle from all the shocks of pleasure and pain that was coming to him at once, and was thankful that Tatsumi's arm was tightly around him to help him stay standing. Tatsumi moaned into his ear, his thrusting completely erratic. "Uhn!" He bit his lip to try and quiet his moaning. "Nnn-!"

Tatsumi's lips pressed onto Tsuzuki's shoulder to muffle the groan he emitted from finally releasing his built up seed into Tsuzuki. He continued to finger and pump the other shinigami until his hand came off the wall to slap it over his mouth, quieting his own moan from reaching climax. White cum shot onto the wall, sticking there. Tatsumi slowly pulled out of Tsuzuki's body.

Panting to catch their breath, Tsuzuki turned back around to face Tatsumi. Both brunettes stared at each other as they calmed down. After a few moments of gathering their composure and thoughts, a smile formed on Tsuzuki's lips. "Ow."

Tatsumi laughed, leaning against Tsuzuki as he embraced him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, finding that his voice couldn't work just yet.

Tsuzuki continued smiling, melting in Tatsumi's warmth. "Don't apologize... It couldn't be helped."

The other shinigami got off Tsuzuki and looked down to stuff his now limp cock back into his underwear to zip up his pants. "We should be getting home. It's probably ungodly late..."

Tsuzuki pulled his underwear and pants up before looking at his watch. "Yeah, we've gone at it for about forty-five minutes..." he said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Hm. It seemed a lot shorter..." said Tatsumi as he finished buttoning his shirt and knelt down to gather the rest of their clothes.

Tsuzuki buttoned his own shirt up, looking down to watch his hands so he wouldn't have to look into Tatsumi's eyes. "Yeah..." he simply said. he reached out and took his jacket and trenchcoat from Tatsumi before turning to look at the mess he'd made on the wall. "What're we gonna do about **that**?" he asked quietly.

As if knowing this was coming, Tatsumi reached into his pocket and pulled out a fuda. Once smoothing it out, he placed it directly on the wall, covering the sperm. Shadows instantly crept up the wall and seemed to devour the fuda. A few seconds passed, and the shadow moved back down the wall, revealing that the fuda and the mess were gone. Tatsumi smirked. "Problem solved." He reached into his jacket to pull out his glasses and put them on before turning to walk away.

Tsuzuki walked by his side as they headed down the steps, his eyes adjusting to the light. "I can't believe we've stayed so late... I've never been here at four in the morning..."

"Well, we should head home to get what little sleep we can," said Tatsumi. His eyes were on the ground with his hands in the pockets of his pants. His usual expression and attitude had already returned.

They went out the doors, instantly bathed in moonlight. The sakura trees seemed to glow against the black starry sky as they moved in the breeze. The cool air felt wonderful on Tsuzuki's skin, which still seemed warm from where Tatsumi's hands and lips had been. Instead of going right to his apartment, he followed Tatsumi by going left.

Tatsumi looked over at him. "I thought your place was the other way?"

Tsuzuki quickly racked his brain, searching for an excuse. "I, um... I wanted to make sure you got home okay..." He looked at Tatsumi, who had cocked an eyebrow. Tsuzuki smiled, sure that Tatsumi knew what he was doing.

Tatsumi's head turned to be facing forward again. They walked in silence for about a minute before he finally responded. "I should make you come up with a better excuse before letting you come over."

Tsuzuki's smile softened, his gaze going to the ground. "Thank you, Tatsumi..." he said quietly.

The older shinigami felt a hand go into his, making their fingers intertwine and clamp on. Tsuzuki took a deep, calming breath as he squeezed the hand, quite ready to collapse into bed with the person at his side.

ixi

_Last night _had_ to be a dream... It couldn't have happened..._

_Then how do I explain how I woke up at Tatsumi's place and in his bed half naked?_ He mentally sighed._ It was all so mind blowing... I still can't believe it..._

Tsuzuki was at his desk in the Summons Department, his head in his arms and shutting out the bright morning light that was relentlessly hitting him. His eyes were closed as he unconsciously blocked out all that was going on around him. He'd only had two and a half hours of sleep, and was regretting all the minutes of sleep that he could've gotten if...

Some books were slammed loudly onto the desk beside his, startling Tsuzuki so much he jumped. "Huh!" he said stupidly, looking at what had interrupted his dozing.

Tatsumi stood at his desk, hands still on the two thick books he'd slammed. "Good morning, Tsuzuki," he said with his normal, professional voice.

"H-Hey..." Tsuzuki greeted back. He'd gone in to work before Tatsumi to not arouse suspicion.

Tatsumi looked down at him with concern. "Is there something wrong? Did you not get enough sleep?"

Tsuzuki nodded mutely, not liking how they had to play stupid. _Neither did you! How can you not show it!_

_No one can know. We have to act _normal_, like we never had sex and slept together. We could lose our **jobs** if anyone found out..._

"I _told_ you to come back here and clean the coffee stain by my desk last night!" Chief Konoe yelled a few feet away from the doorway.

A janitor dressed in the normal light blue garb stood there, taking the full force of Konoe's anger. His cart of many brooms, mops, and supplies was close to his side. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but-"

Tsuzuki turned his head to watch what was going on as Konoe continued. "You'd better have a good reason as to why you decided to **slack off!**"

"I _do_, Chief," said the young-looking janitor. "I started to come down the hallway that goes to the Summons Department at 3:45 this morning, like I do every morning. But I ran into a _barrier_, a black one that I couldn't see past-"

A particular memory from only hours ago floated to Tsuzuki's mind, making his gaze darken. _Wait a minute..._

_"Are you sure about this?" Tatsumi asked._

_He put his arms around Tatsumi's neck right before hearing something snap down the dark corridor. He looked to see what it had been, but saw nothing. "Yeah..."_

_"Nothing's there, I assure you," Tatsumi said. "We have this place all to ourselves."_

"-I thought you guys'd found something valuable or dangerous and didn't want it stolen, so I figured that's why the barrier was there..."

Konoe scratched his head. "Not that I know of..."

Tsuzuki looked over at Tatsumi, who hadn't moved at all since Konoe started yelling. He looked at Tsuzuki with a single eye, and a soft smile went on his lips, confirming Tsuzuki's suspicion. He smiled back to show that he understood.

"Tsuzuki! What're you doing just sitting there! If you don't get the rest of those reports to me in fifteen minutes, no bonus for you!" Konoe yelled.

Tsuzuki scrambled to get his pen out and the papers in front of him. "Ayeee! Yessir!"

END

A/N: I had lots of fun guessing what Tatsumi's shadow powers are... But I'm sure he can do all that stuff! -grin- Yes- Tatsumi knew Mr. Janitor was coming, so the snap was him putting up the barrier! He's so smart! XD Sooo... Whatcha think? Absolutely wonderful like my others? (Well, that's what _you_ people say. _I_ actually think otherwise.) This one's actually my fav of them all.

There needs to be more Tat/Tsu and Mur/Tsu yaois put up. Enough of the frickin' Tsu/Hisoka! XP Sorry, I don't like Hisoka. Not ever since episode 7/ manga 3. (Yes, when he walked in on Mur/Tsu. Damn brat!) -runs away from rabid Hisoka fangirls, Kichigai leading them all with her army of menacing spider monkeys loaded with bazookas and flamethrowers-

I don't have any more things lined up to be put up, so await patiently and be surprised! I'm thinking of either a sequel to this or a Mur/Tsu humor... -shrug- Not sure. So, I hope you liked this, and wait for my return! BWAHAHAHAHAAA! -flies off into the night and hits a tree-

PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** REVIEW! You know you wanna... -bow- Arigatou!

Written 1-31 to 2-7-06


End file.
